Shinju Hyuuga
Shinju Hyuuga (日向 真珠 Hyuuga Shinju) is a Jounin level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Hyuuga clan. Shinju Hyuuga belongs to Myttens on DeviantArt. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Shinju is a calm and patience person, overall she’s friendly and polite, but she does have a certain rigor about her, which seems to keeps people in tone. This is mainly true with children. As seen with Ebisu, Shinju highly disapproves of pervert behaviour. Its one of her pet peeves seeing Hatake Kakashi reading his adult novels in front of children, as example. Its not because she’s such a prude person, this trait is caused by her perverted grandmother who raised her. Shinju has a weakness for children, and love to teach. She doesn’t seem to face any difficulty handling troublesome children, as being a patience person she takes her time to attend to the children individually. At Konoha’s ninja academy she’s a renowned and a loved teacher, she’s been praised by several of teachers, for her good contemporary teaching method, including Umino Iruka, who admired her since childhood. She likes to give a personal touch to her teaching methods, as seen giving classes outside the classroom whenever the weather loans itself. Shinju really enjoys Iruka's company, she considers him as her closes friend. Very often they help each other out with paperwork or making schedules. Ever since Iruka took part in the academy they‘ve been close, especially since Shinju was Iruka’s mentor before he participate the teachers exams. Not much later Shinju developed romantical feelings for Iruka while working together. This is later revealed before the start of the 4th shinobi world war, where she confess her love for him to her grandmother, after she gave him a braided charm. Out side the classroom Shinju is a devoted mother and caretaker, having a adopted child and a elderly woman to take care of, she’s always occupied. However because Shinju is always running errands her household doesn’t get the attention it needs. She tends to postpone her duty as house wife, at her daughters dismay, who is embarrassed to have her friends over, when her mother didn’t attend to the house. If Shinju finds a moment for herself she loves to knit or gardening, she has her own little vegetable garden where she keeps herbs for when she practising herbalism. Another hobby she likes to attend to. Appearance Shinju has dark blue hair with fair skin and white eyes with a lavender shade, underneath her left eye she has a beauty mark. She has a bandage wrapped around her forehead to cover up the Hyuuga clan curse mark. Her clothing consists out of a lilac kimono, with a lavender sash and a dark purple obi over the top. It cuts off at the hip to reveal a long dark purple underskirt. She wears fishnet over her neck and shoulders, which stops just before her bust. She wears black heeled boots, which open at the ankle to become strappy. In part II Shinju lets her hair grow to her calves, she still wears bandages wrapped around her head. Her clothing consists out of a dark purple dress with a green stripe in the middle, with fishnet pants and bandages underneath. Just like her earlier appearance she wears a fishnet over her neck and shoulders, which stops just before her bust. She wears black heeled boots, which open at the ankle to become strappy. After Pain’s invasion, she changed her outfit again, this time to a lavender wrap around top (tied at her waist) with a lavender sash and lilac obi. She wears a dark purple skirt, with light patterns on it, which opens at the hip – showing the bandages around her thigh and giving easy access to her ninja pouch, keeping her boots from her previous outfits. Three years after shippuden Shinju wears a lilac kimono style dress with a violet trim down the hems, and a light pink/purple wrap around the waist with a small lilac tie around the middle. The right sleeve of the dress runs down past her hand, again running off with a small violet trim and a few small baubles hanging off the end; whilst the left sleeve cuts off just before her elbow, going violet down to her wrist. Underneath she wears a dark fishnet top, only just visible at the top as well as wearing a few loose bandages around her neck. Underneath her dress she wears violet shorts down to above her mid-thigh with more of the dark fishnet below it. From just below her knees, she wears midnight blue heeled boot/sandals which are mainly open with a bridge going all the way down and across just before her toes. She also wears dangling paper earrings from both ear lobes In her hair, Shinju wears a light purple flower clip held in by two black chopsticks as well as two pink and lilac hair pieces holding it at the bottom. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Byakugan As member of the Hyuuga clan, Shinju possesses the byakugan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360º vision (with the expection of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae ), x-ray vision and ability to see the chakra pathway system. Medical-ninjutsu Unlike the rest of her clan Shinju has studied medical-ninjutsu and with the help of her byakugan she’s can easily determine the location of internal injuries. She’s skilled enough to heal several injuries at once. Her good natural chakra control benefits the healing process, which makes her a relatively good field medic. 'Status' Part I Chunin Exam Arcs Shinju is first seen during a flash back with Suzume, where they are giving a flower arranging assignment to Sakura and Ino's class. Invasion of Konoha Arcs During the invasion of Konoha, Shinju met up with Iruka to escort their students to safety. After getting everyone to safety, Shinju told Iruka she was going to seek out more villagers and to escort them back to the shelters but before Iruka could say anything, she ran away. Shinju is briefly shown later in the series, standing next to Ebisu at the Hokake's funeral. Pre-Shippuden Filler Arc Soon after Hinata nearly stumbled into Neji in her haste, she soon came across Shinju who was walking opposite her path in the hallway. Speaking only a few brief words to Shinju, indicating her rush to make her destination for the start of her mission. Shinju wished her good luck and to be careful. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Shinju's name means "pearl". *Shinju wishes to fight her'' father. *Shinju's favourite food are dango's,''fish ''and ''anything sweet, while her least favourite food are ramen, pork and'' anything too spicey''. *Shinju's favourite phrase is "flourish" or "You'll flourish". *Shinju's hobby's are; knitting, teaching and going to the hotsprings. *Shinju is on good terms with a lot of people especially with Iruka Umino, she considers Iruka as her closest friend. ''Quotes *(To her team) "''Never underestimate your opponent… for example I-I myself may look fragile but my style isn’t based on strength at all… -laughs- someone very dearly told me once... “It’s your perfect chakra control combined with your eye’s your natural flexibility and speed which make you a worthy opponent!” So team… don’t judge a book by its cover!" *(To Might Guy) "I'm too old for this... -huffs- I'm no spring chicken anymore... you know..." *(To Kakashi) "You always make me pay, you only have one mouth to feed, while I have a whole family to feed, I refuse to pay! -still pays in the end-''" *(To father) ''"Father I-I don’t know… where to start… you never… wanted to listen to me… but now you do… I-I… n-no… Father! I always was a nuisance to you, I couldn’t do anything right, how hard I tried… you still wouldn’t see. All I ever wanted was for you to recognize me as your daughter. You’ve been… my personal goal to succeed to flourish to become stronger… -shed some tears- why couldn''t you see… why? You stubborn old foo''l!" *(To Seijin) "You really think… -frowns- you will get away with that? Being old doesn’t make everything suddenly legal you know?" '' *(To Kiyomi, Hikari and Hiromi) ''"Just because I’m your girls sensei doesn’t mean you’ll get a free ticket running over me… even I… yes I have a personal life… besides training my team… so please… fourteen hours of training has to be sufficient… -fails-" Reference I have used several of pictures I commissioned during my time on deviantart , I will credit every artist once I’m done with editing Shinju’s profile. Category:Or Category:Original Character